What If?
by PokeSpLover
Summary: Before anything else, TATATATATA! The new What If? What if Blue never escaped from the Masked Man and instead, Silver did? Will they ever see each other again? If they do, will they be able to recognize each other? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Whew! Finally, I'm done! Sorry I haven't been to update anything in so long! Tons and tons of homework, school projects and flu season. Actually got it once. Plus, I HATE FILIPINO SO DAMN MUCH, UGH! Before the story, just a quick note: The chapters are going to be like this: Silver's P.O.V for the first part then Blue's for the next, about either the same events or different ones happening to them at different times so each chapter will surely be longer than the ones in my other stories. Warning: overuse of the word 'supposedly', Blue and Silver both supposedly dying, or so each other thinks, minor violence, swearing, Blue having PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), Silver being ten times colder than usual and both Silver and Blue being a bit OOC. You also have to have read Round 268 of the Pokémon Special Adventures manga. And, SPOILER for a few various scenes in the GSC, FR/LG and HG/SS arcs. **

Eight years ago...

"Silver, hurry up!" She yelled. Her grip tightened around my hand as we ran, "I'm trying!" I choked out, as I tried to run faster, wanting freedom as much as Blue did. After a few more minutes, we finally saw the light. Though it was literal, it had another meaning: the darkness we'd both been trying to run from had finally turned into something more, something better. Blue's promised escape was finally fulfilled, and we were still together. I was only eight, so naturally, I was supposed to think that. Even if we were so close, so close to escaping the hell we'd been trapped in for six years, we didn't escape. No, we didn't escape with each other, I escaped without her, though I didn't want to. I would have rather stayed in that horrible place than leave her behind. And the thought that I had done nothing to save her, the thought that I didn't even try. It haunted me. I shut myself off from the world because I thought that it was all my fault, my fault that Blue had supposedly died on that fateful day. Even if it had happened almost a decade ago, that day remained fresh in my mind, as if it happened only yesterday. I remembered everything crystal-clear up until the point of her horrified, blood-curdling scream, I don't remember anything after that because I ran, I ran like the coward I was. But three years after, I vowed to become stronger for Blue. I vowed to win every battle I faced for her.

"Get them!" We both immediately swiveled around, Blue nearly screamed when we saw the other 'Masked Children' closing in behind us. She stopped abruptly and placed a hand on my back. "Whatever happens, keep running. Don't wait for me, Silver. Just go." She barely whispered. My eyes widened, I was unable to believe that she would do something as reckless as that, as she was always so careful. Did she really think of sacrificing her own life just to save mine on _purpose_? "No." I said firmly. "No, I am not going without you." I said, dead serious. She looked shocked at what I just said, either because I sounded like I actually wanted to stay or because of the words 'not without you.' Either way, I made it clear to her that I didn't want to escape without her. Blue bit her lip. Just as one of the 'Masked Children' tried to grab me, she shoved me forward. "Silver, run! Now!" I flinched for a second, surprised that she would raise her voice to such extent. No, she didn't sound angry at all, just a mix of panicked, scared, concerned and a bit of commanding. I heard her whimper loudly. I looked back and saw Karen grabbing her by the arm. She broke free and ran. She held my hand again, we were only a few meters away from the exit.

"Houndour, Flamethrower!" A voice, presumably Carl's, yelled. A wall of fire was fast consuming the space towards the exit. Blue let out a cry of irritation, she turned to me, eyes filled with tears of rage. She blinked a few times and they were gone, replaced by the familiar loving warmth I had know for years. "Silver, sweetie. No matter what happens, remember that I love you, okay?" I found myself nodding. The fire was close to covering the exit. She gave me a quick hug, stunned, I barely managed to hug her back. "Turn around." I didn't know what she was planning, but I trusted her and I turned around. "I'm sorry." She whispered shakily. She was crying. I was about to turn around when she yelled, "Jigglypuff, Rollout!" My Weavile, still a Sneasel then, hopped on my shoulder, as if knowing what Blue was doing. Within a second, I was struck on the back with a strong force, it knocked the wind out of me and sent me flying through the small gap between the flames and the exit. I tumbled to the ground, coughing. Blue's Jigglypuff landed softly on top of me. Sneasel was about a foot away and he immediately began scampering towards us. As I tried to recover, I heard a distant, yet painful sounding Pokémon attack and a horrified scream. The same exact one that had haunted me for life. "No..." I whispered weakly. Acknowledging Blue's supposedly last wishes, I stood up, mustering all my strength and ran, Sneasel and Jigglypuff close behind me. I finally stopped when the moon rose high above me. I had finally reached a town, 'Verdanturf Town, the windswept highlands with the sweet fragrance of grass.'The sign read. I didn't know which region I was in, but I later found out that it was Hoenn. I noticed that the two feathers that Blue had stolen were still embedded in my jacket pocket. I took them both out gingerly and studied them against the moonlight. The Silver Wing, as I learned it was called, began to glow softly. Blue had said that the feather was the color of my eyes, I wished that, against all odds, she was okay, alive at least, and that I would be able to see her again someday. The Rainbow Wing caught my eye, as it began to sparkle a dazzling gold. A large shadow passed me by overhead. I heard large, thunderous wingbeats, a flock of Swablu flew away, scared. I looked up and was surprised to see Ho-Oh the monstrous bird that kidnapped me and Blue. I hid behind a tree, thinking that the Mask sent it to find me, not making the connection that he wouldn't be able to control it without the Rainbow Wing. Suddenly, Ho-Oh disappeared.

Blue–

Seven Hours Later...

The moment that Houndour bit me, I thought I was going to die. The moment Silver left me, I was sure I was going to die. But I didn't. But I wish I had, because the moment I was caught, I knew that they were going to torture the hell out of me and that every day of my life from that moment forth would be my worst. I thought that I would lose my sanity without Silver, he was my only light, the only good thing in that horrible, evil place. My wish was that he would forget. That he would forget everything about his past, everything weighing him down, everything keeping him from moving forward, including me. Especially me. I also wished that he would be able to move on and live a normal life.

I woke up feeling a searing pain on my left shoulder, near my heart. I shrugged off the blanket covering me, then I sat up and leaned on the headboard. There was a bandage covering my shoulder down to my forearm, blood seeping out of it. _'_Why didn't they just leave me to die?' I thought. I studied my surroundings, realizing that I was in my room; the one I had shared with Silver.'Silver...', I thought sadly. I hoped he was doing well, that the Mask hadn't sent a search party to find him and that he had already ran far away. I thought of how long I was out, six to seven hours, tops. The door creaked open and a poker-faced Sham came in, holding a glass of water and a bowl of soup. She was evil, no, not really, more of... Bipolar, in a sense, nice at times and ruthless at others. She set the bowl and the glass down on the side table, then put a warm hand on my forhead checking for a fever. She put the blanket I had shrugged off earlier back around me and forced me to lie back down. "Do you feel okay, Blue?", She asked. I shook my head. "Do I look okay?" I said harshly, fighting back tears. I was miserable because Silver had left, yet happy at the same time too, at least he managed to escape. He was given a chance in life. He would be able to find his parents, make friends, probably even be a top Pokémon Trainer, he had the potential to do it, I knew. She sighed. "At least you're still alive. Don't dare try that again." She said. 'I wish I wasn't alive and I'm sure as hell I will try that again.' I said in my mind, trying not to smirk. 'I will try that again and I will succeed.' I thought confidently. She sat down on the bed beside me. She was still wearing her mask, the metallic one with the slits, while mine was with Silver. As I thought of it, she began to stroke my hair. "Well, you sure are a pretty one, aren't you?", She commented. No one had ever called me pretty before, except Silver, who saw my face accidentally, that was the first time; the second one was during our escape attempt several hours before.

_I took my mask off as usual, I did it often when I was alone. The Mask dismissed me early from training. I sat on the windowsill for a long time, I fell asleep holding my mask. I woke up to the door creaking open. I jumped thinking it was the Mask, but it was Silver. He was only six then, he stared at me wide-eyed. "B-Blue?" He sputtered. Even through his mask, I could tell that his face was flushed. I could only smile. "Yes, Silvy?" I asked. He used to be irritated by that nickname, but he learned to deal with it. "Wow, is that really you?" I nodded and giggled a bit, I couldn't help it. "You're really pretty..." I felt my cheeks turn pink. "Um... T-Thank y-you." I stuttered. _

"Blue, earth to Blue!?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sham's irritated voice. I blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry, spacing out." My face turned serious again. I sat up. "Did they find Silver?", I asked, hoping to Arceus they didn't. She looked at me through her mask, her eyes were coal-black. "Oh, about that." My eyes widened, I thought of a million things that might've happened to Silver. "He's dead." She said with fake pity. Despite me not wanting to believe it, tears began to run down my cheeks uncontrollably. "I don't believe you." I said as firmly as I could. She stood up and prepared to leave. "His last wish was that he wanted to see you. They killed him." I froze. "No...", I said weakly. "No! No! No! No! No!" I screamed frantically. I heard an evil chuckle escape her lips. She opened the door and walked out, leaving me thrashing and screaming like I was insane. I felt like I really was.

I eventually fell asleep that night, but it was a horibble, nightmare-filled rest. I missed having Silver close to me when I slept. I promised myself that when I escaped, I would try to look for Silver, even if it would crush me to see that he had already forgotten me. I refused to believe Silver was dead. Somehow, I knew he wasn't. But Arceus, that nightmare of a lie felt so real that it was tearing at me from the inside, just waiting to devour me whole.

**A/N: And the prologue is a wrap! That sure was long and eventful, wasn't it? Just so you know, Silver is not dead. They believe that each other is dead, but still have hope, they shut the world off. They're also both deeply traumatized and no matter how much Blue wishes it, Silver will not forget. Ever. Without Blue, the manga chapters should really be different. I was thinking about it too. I won't write it though, I'll leave it up to you guys! Yep, a contest. Guidelines will be posted soon. In the next chapter, Silver will be 16 and Blue will be 19. Due to past missions, Blue will know what normal is and won't have any trouble with fitting in at all, how she does it, I'll never know. The next chapter happens a short while after the HG/SS arc. **


	2. Not Like the Movies

A/N: So sorry for the three month (?) wait. BUSY, STOOPEED SCHOOL. SHTOOPED ENGWISH CWONTWESTS I'M IN TWEE (AWL) OF DEM. Anyway, time for the chapterly quote. 'If loving your soulmate hurts, it's because you either only think that person's your soul mate or you're loving him/her at the wrong time.'- Me. Hey, it's true! Don't judge me. Oh, and chapterly song: Bleak ft. Ana Jhonson, Fate (Yes, I think that's how you spell it.)

-PokeSpLover

Ps. If you think that stoopid spelling is going to last throughout the story, YOU ARE WRONG. Because I also happen to be part of the (shitty) spelling contest. (Least if I win, I could rub it in our batch bitch (try saying that ten times, fast)'s face. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!). Oh yah, good news on the side though. The Pokémon manga's what got me into the Characters Come Alive (for the elimination, I had to say a line, Blue's, Chapter 174, and stuff. I honestly thought it wouldn't work, but then everyone started clapping and howling.)

Viridian City, Kanto, Nine Years Later

"Blizzard!" I commanded. The temperature must've dropped at least 60 degrees as Weavile summoned a gust of below freezing wind and aimed it at Lance's Dragonite. "Fly!" He yelled. It was too late though, Blizzard managed to hit Dragonite's left wing and he fell to the ground with a thud. I cracked a smile.

"You're getting better at this, Silver."  
I couldn't help but feel a bit of pride.

It had been nine years since me and Blue's partially failed escape. I thought that she never really intended to escape, or at the very least changed her mind at the last minute. I still blamed myself for not being able to save her, although a part of me argued that I couldn't have done anything about it because I was only eight. The event was something I will never really be able to forget, even if I do see Blue again. I still believed that she was still alive, despite that all the odds were against me. I still had traumatizing memories that haunted me in the form of waking nightmares, most of them were about Blue, I missed her so bad that I could never stop thinking about her. It was like a very important part of me was left with her.

"Hey, kid. Something on your mind?" Mr. Lance asked. I shook my head.

"Ah, no. Nothing. Perfectly fine." He looked at me strangely.

"Okay then, you're done for the day." I stared at him.

"Isn't it a bit early?" I asked. He let out a nervous laugh. And I thought I was the only one with secrets here.

"Something I gotta attend to."

"Lance has a date." I coughed.

"What? No!" I laughed.

"Of course you don't." And with that, I was gone.

As I opened the high metal gates, Blue's Wigglytuff greeted me with a cold bottle of water. She'd been staying with me since... Well, since Blue... Was left behind.

"Sir?" An oddly familiar voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see a girl, maybe around my age behind me. She was wearing a mustard and white trimmed maid's uniform, a long ponytail going down her back. She had that thing maids wear on their heads, except hers was low and covered part of her face, but just enough for her to see. She held a face towel out to me. I took it thankfully.

"Thanks, um... What's your name, miss?" She remained motionless for a while.

"It's... Hanna."

I eyed her suspiciously for a while, I mean, who would forget their own name? I don't think she noticed my suspiciousness that much , that thing covering part o her eyes and all. "Have we met before?" I asked. She shook her head. "Are you sure?" I pressed. She nodded. I felt a claw jab my side. "Ow!" I looked over at Weavile who stared at me with both amusement and impatience. Jiggly was staring at me with a harsh look that said 'LET'S GO ALREADY!' Hanna stiffled a giggle. Something about it made me smile softly at her. A faint blush crossed her cheeks.

She reminded me of Blue so much. I felt the pain that had numbed over the years tug at my heart again.

Blue—

All those years, I thought they'd really killed him. It all changed when I saw him again a month before. He was talking with a (short) blonde-haired girl just outside Viridian City. There was no mistaking it.

Being that close to him again... I didn't know how to react. I didn't know weather to cry and hug him tightly or to just stay away because he might've forgotten already. Talking to him, it felt so surreal. It felt like the dreams I've had these past nine years. A large part of me just wanted him to hold me and tell me that it was okay and he was there, like I did to him when we were young. But as much as I did, I had to control myself, as Sham taught me. Okay, I admit. That was a complete flop. So there I was, my dignity hanging by a thread as I was dressed in a maid's uniform, I covered my eyes just a bit in case he remembered. I didn't want to overwhelm Silver, much more hate me for not keeping my promise to stay together until the day we died. I was sure he wouldn't recognize me after nine years, but still. Silver always did have an almost photographic memory...

"You remind me of someone, you know?" He said. I was stunned for a moment.

"W-Who?" I stuttered, hoping he didn't notice. I also tried to pry my eyes of my sweet little Jiggly who was staring at me as if she knew who I was. Pokémon have that instinct.

"This girl... She was like a sister to me. But I haven't seen her in years." He said vaguely.

'Oh Arceus. He still remembers.' I thought, half joyfully and half resentfully. I was happy because I could tell him and not because I thought he really would hate me because I was gone for so long.  
Arceus, it was giving me a migrane.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine, Silver. I'm just fine." I said clutching my head.

"How did you—?"

I put my hands down and strained my eyes to meet his gaze. He was a few inches taller than me now and was staring at me with shock clear in his lustrous silver eyes. As soon as I realized what I said, my hand flew over my mouth. "I heard it from Mr. Lance. I swear." I said. Something flickered in his eyes, amusement? He smirked.

"That was the worst lie I've ever heard you speak,"

To my utter horror, he pulled of the piece of cloth I used to cover my eyes right off, making it fall gently on the ground. "Blue."

'Secret's out, no use denying it now.' Said a voice in my head, but the other dominant, mature and tempered part of me made me turn around and start to run. Before I could, he grabbed my hand, spun me around to face him and pinned my arms gently but firmly to my sides.

"Do you really think I'd let you go?" He said, his voice was haughty and hurt at the same time. Ishook my head, unable to get myself to speak. "Why?" He asked, looking at me straight in the eye, almost as if to see if I was lying.

"B-Because, i-if w-we switched p-places, I w-wouldn't let you g-go either." I said shakily, seeing him again now... There was nothing more I could ask for. My joy stopped when I realized what Sham would do if she ever found out I saw him.

"I can't." I blurted out. "I can't. Sham will kill us both, I— I...If I ever lived through that, I'd want do die instantly. I don't want to feel responsible... Don't tell her. Don't ever let her know." I said in my crazy PTSD voice. I whipped my head around nervously, checking if she might be watching. The voices in my head were screaming together all at once. I couldn't understand them, but it made the world around me hazy. I could feel Silver's grip tighten around my arms. I knew by instinct he was calling my name, but his voice too, was tuned out. I was spinning faster and faster into the darkness, it's happened so many times, but I never got used to it. I always thought I'd die and wake up to a world of nothingness, but in the end, I'd always wake up on the floor or some other uncomfortable surface. That's what happens when the past, the present, the dark future looming over me becomes too much, when the pain becomes to much to bear. But this time it's different. I hear Silver's voice, my beacon right before I faint, slicing through the intolerable darkness; my light. I squeeze his hand and let my pain claim me for the last time. I cannot stand for it anymore.

A/N: Last part was deep... Anyway, has anyone read Teardrop by Lauren Kate yet? Fantastic. Like the Fallen Novels. And I also need help deciding what piece I should do for the contest, The Tempest (Shakespeare) or Teardrop? Sorry for the long wait. And another quote:

"It is such a secret place, the land of tears."  
- Antoine De Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince

I'm not sure if it has anything to do with the story, but, it just has a lot of mystique, doesn't it?


	3. A Shot In the Dark

A/N: Hopefully these semi-quick updates make up for the time I've been gone. It's currently break right now, it ends on Monday and we have tests on Wednesday, so this might be my last update until next weekend. There's also an anime convention on the 17th, so Filipinos who are reading this, it's in the SMX near MOA. Entrance fee is 100. And you can cosplay if you want.

-PokéSpLover

PS. Never gonna change my username spelling even if it is accidentally wrong. I've grown attached to it. = ) Random fact: Dreamcatchers work as long as you turn it the right way. Turn it the wrong way and you'll have horrible dreams. Good thing I turned it the right way. Pokéworld was great... Until my mom woke me up.

There are actually two chapterly songs for this, they're both for Blue's situation. All That I'm Living For, Evanescence and Daylight, Maroon 5. The quote is:

People often remain in the dark, not due to of lack of light, but of faliure to open their eyes.

–Allen Cornelius Johnson

Onto the story.

Blue—  
When I woke up, I saw nothing but blinding whiteness. I closed my eyes. I was in so much trouble. How long had it been since Sham sent me out, anyway? I'm pretty sure Silver was the one who brought me there, but where the hell was he? As soon as I thought about it, the door opened. "The lighting is toxic!" I exclaimed to the person who came in, presumably Silver.

"You're finally awake, aren't you?" I opened my eyes. It was him.

"Oh, no. I'm still asleep. So are you. This is all a dream." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Silver chuckled. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're a fiesty one aren't you?" He said. I half-fake glared.

"You only noticed that now? Makes me wonder how long it'll take you to notice I'm in a damn hospital gown." We both started laughing. After that, we stared at each other. "What?" Not used to laughing?" He embarrassedly nodded. I smiled again. "Me too." That's when it got awkward. "Umm... Care to sit down?" I asked. He shrugged. For some reason, I felt safer with him close to me.

"So, what happened to you? Why'd you suddenly faint?" I smiled softly. His voice... I missed it. Those past nine years... They floated all away when I was around him.

"All these years, I thought you were dead." My eyes widened. We'd said it at the same time. "Why would you think that?" We said at the same time again.

"I heard the gunshot."

"Sham said they'd killed you."

I giggled. "Did you really think a bullet to the shoulder would kill me? Really Silv, I thought you knew me better." He raised an eyebrow then sighed.

"I know." He touched my hand. Instantly I felt a jolt. We both pulled away quickly.

"Ouch! Static!" I cried, shaking my hand wildly. He started laughing. I was sure I'd never get tired of that.  
"What're you laughing at?"

"You just look so cute." He said, still laughing.

I blushed. "What!?" What followed was awkward silence. His face turned red.

"No, n-not in that sense!" I giggled.

"Of course not."

Silver—  
It's been a long time since I'd laughed like that. Well, Blue was my only reason for being happy. I was beyond overjoyed to see her still alive and well.

I was so happy I could kiss her. But I resisted. I bet she already noticed because I let it slip. She was just so beautiful and kind I couldn't help but fall for her. Even if we were still kids then. Somewhere between her hugs, her comforting words, and the soft beat of her heart at night, I came to love her. Her smile was beautiful... The only thing that kept me sane all those years without her. I remember how I felt when I stopped running. Broken. Crushed. Dead. As if my only reason for living was gone. And I knew she was. I would've traded anything to have her with me again for just a minute. I mentally beat myself up for taking her for granted. She would've told me I was being too hard on myself. Well, that was just Blue.

"I missed you a lot, Silv." She said in that melody she called a voice. I smiled, basking in the familiarity of that old nickname.

"Me too, Blue."

"Tell me all you've done these past years." She said. I wanted to just lean in, kiss her and tangle my fingers in her soft brown hair. "You okay, Silv? You're as red as your hair." She giggled. I went closer. She looked surprised. I went closer again.

"In those years without you, I grieved like shit. I will never, come hell or high water, forget what that felt like unless you come back." What came next shocked me.

"Language, Silver! I thought I taught you better than that." I blinked away my surprise. Who knew a small girl like her could get mad like that?

"I'm sorry." I mumbled but meant it. Yeesh, Blue may be kind and sweet, but when she reprimands you, get ready to go through hell. She kissed my cheek. An affectionate gesture she'd used for years, but I never got used to it. My face blazed red again.

"Me too." She said. Then she started laughing. "You should've seen your face!" I stayed silent.

"You're pretty when you're angry. And happy. And everything else." I attempted to flatter her.

"There's more where that came from." She said firmly. I shut up. Like I said, that's just Blue for you. Either as sweet as an angel or as harsh as a Beedrill. Regardless of it, I loved this beautiful, strong woman. Even if she didn't love me back.

A/N: Ooh, burn, Silver! LOL. Going with the usual theme of Silver's unrequited love. That'll change soon enough, so wait for the coming updates! Save the trees, stop wasting paper, tests use paper and are a waste, so therefore, stop tests! But not mangas!

- PokeSpLover, out! (Bit too short, wasn't it?)


End file.
